Prisonnier
by Angel-of-Shadows-30
Summary: One-shot SLASH HPDM PWP L'Auror Harry Potter est chargé de retrouver Draco Malefoy. Mais avant d'avoir comprit ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouve attaché au sommier d'un lit, à la merci de son ennemis...


**AVERTISSEMENT :** Ce one-shot est un Slash Harry/Draco, où, plus exactement, un PWP. Donc, une explication s'impose pour les non-initiés : un slash est une romance entre deux personnes de même sexe et un PWP, une fic qui ne contient aucun scénariot, juste un lemon (autrement dit, une scène de cul plus où moins décrite). Vous êtes donc prévenus !

**Prisonnier**

_Jamais Harry n'avait vu Malfoy aussi furieux._

_Il éprouva une sorte de satisfaction détachée à la vue du visage blafard et pointu, déformé par la rage._

_- Tu vas payer, dit Malfoy d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. C'est _moi_ qui te ferai payer ce que tu as fait._

-------

Harry se réveilla dans le noir le plus total.

Il tenta de remuer, mais en vain. Ses poignets semblaient avoir été attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Ses chevilles étaient elles aussi immobilisées.

En essayant de remuer un peu plus, il comprit soudain et à sa plus grande horreur qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Entièrement nu. Ses yeux avaient été bandés.

Que s'était-il pass ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu deux jours auparavant – du moins, deux jours avant qu'il ne soit fait prisonnier, car il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Même si le sang du Lord n'entachait plus les mains de Harry, celui-ci n'en gardait pas moins une blessure profonde à l'interrieur de lui : il avait tué de sang froid un être vivant.

En deux jours, nombre de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts avaient tenté de prendre la fuite. C'est ce qui avait permis aux Aurors d'en attraper facilement un grand nombre. Mais beaucoup restaient encore en liberté, éparpillés un peu partout dans la nature..

Harry, de sa qualité d'Auror, avait été chargé par son supérieur de retrouver Draco Malfoy pour qu'il rejoigne son père au fond d'une geôle de la prison d'Azkaban. Harry s'était aussitôt lancé à sa recherche.

Malefoy ne s'était pas montré très malin : Harry avait à peine mit douze heures à retrouver sa trace, tout simplement dans la ville la plus proche du manoir où il avait passé toute son enfance en compagnie de ses vénérés parents. Il l'avait suivit de loin dans la rue bondée, mais avait finit par le perdre lorsque celui-ci s'était s'était engagé dans une ruelle sombre et déserte.

Après, plus rien. Et il se retrouvait à présent attaché nu dans un lit, les yeux bandés. Il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement que le roi des imbéciles. Mais quel idiot, vraiment !

Tapis dans l'ombre de la chambre, la haute silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux blonds observait son prisonnier se tordre inutillement pour tenter de faire céder les liens qui le retenaient. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

Regardez-le, le Grand Harry Potter, le héros de tous ! Celui qui avait mit un terme au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques jours auparavant ! A présent si faible… Si vulnérable…

Harry cessa de s'agiter, tendant l'oreille. Il avait cru entendre un frôlement de cape. Oui, s'en était bien un. Et il lui sembla que la personne à qui appartenait le vêtement s'arrêtait près du lit.

- Le célèbre Harry Potter, enfin, m'appartient ! murmura une voix traînante et désagréablement familière.

- M… Malfoy ?

Draco se pencha au-dessus du lit pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Potty Potter. T'en souviens-tu ? Je t'avais dit que je te ferais moi-même payer pour ce que tu as fait…

Il se redressa et savoura le frisson qui parcourut son prisonnier. Il commença alors à se dévêtir, jettant négligemment ses habits sur le sol.

Harry, qui avait toujours les yeux bandés, ignorait totalement ce que faisait son ennemis de toujours. L'idée d'être allongé nu dans un lit, sans rien voir, aussi vulnérable et soumis ne lui plaisait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac.

Il sentit un pan du lit s'affaisser légèrement lorsque Draco vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

Du bout des doigts, l'ancien Mangemort caressa avec légèreté le torse de l'Auror, de haut en bas, puis, d'un revers, de bas en haut. Il remonta le long de son cou, de son menton jusqu'à sa bouche. De l'index, il caressa les lèvres pulpeuses et si tentantes.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? demenda Harry hésitante et très rauque.

- Ce que je rêve de te faire depuis des années, répondit Draco d'un ton chaud et sensuel.

Il passa brusquement l'une de ses jambes par-dessus celles de Harry pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Il se pencha alors pour capturer les lèvres de l'Auror.

Il ne fut pas surprit de d'écouvrir qu'elles étaient aussi douce qu'il l'avait immaginé, mais en éprouva une intense satisfaction. Il les mordilla un instant, s'imprégnant de leur saveur exquise avant de passer sa langue chaude et avide dans la bouche de l'Auror qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Malfoy contre la sienne, Harry s'efforça de ne pas réagir. Mais il craqua bien vite lorsque Malfoy voulut l'entraîner de force dans une danse sauvage et effrainée. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne put résister à une telle sensuallité. Un halètement frustré lui échappa lorsque l'ancien Mangemort recula pour reprendre son souffle.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur lui et son membre ne tarda pas à réagir. Draco, toujours installé sur ses hanches, en eut parfaitement conscience et eut un léger rire de triomphe.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son prisonnier et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à la base du cou en traçant de sinueux dessins du bout de la langue.

Harry se tordait et gémissait sous lui. Draco jubillait de le voir ainsi soumis. L'Auror n'avait absolument aucune maîtrise de lui-même.

Il fit mine de s'installer un peu plus confortablement pour le plaisir de faire bouger ses fesses contre le membre dressé de Harry qui laissa échapper un cri.

- Draco… implora-t-il d'une voix faible.

Mais son bourreau l'ignora et se pencha sur les têtons rafermis par le désir qu'il suça, lécha, mordilla l'un après l'autre. Harry laissa échapper un nouveau cri suppliant et se cabra sous le plaisir et l'exitation.

Draco jubillait de plus en plus de le voir dans cet état. Sa langue glissa le long de ce torse que le quidditch et les entraînements d'Auror avait rendu si parfait. Il arriva au nombril qu'il fouilla soigneusement.

Harry criait et gémissait toujours, mais d'impatience, cette fois. Alors, Draco se redressa et eut un sourire prédateur.

Il passa à nouveau une jambe par-dessus Harry en prenant soigneusement soin de bouger sensuellement son bassin. Il se pencha sur la virilité de l'Auror ainsi offerte et la contempla avec voracité. Harry s'impatienta.

- Draco ! Prends-moi ! cria-t-il.

Le bourreau ricanna et lécha le gland violacé du bout de la langue avant de caresser sur toute sa longueur le membre gorgé de désir. Harry gémit de plus belles et hurla de plaisir lorsque Draco le prit à pleine bouche. La respiration saccadée, il bougeait frénétiquement le bassin. Le plaisir l'assaillait par vagues de plus en plus intenses lorsque Draco se redressa, l'air satisfait.

- Non !

Il sentit alors l'ancien Mangemort se rasseoir sur ses hanches et son membre fut intraduit dans un fourreau de chair chaude.. Harry et Draco halletèrent tandis ce dernier commençait à se mouvoir lentement, martyrisant allègrement sa propre prostate. Les gémissements des deux hommes se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils menaient leur danse effrainée.

Une fois de plus, Draco se dégagea au moment où Harry allait atteindre l'extase, un nouveau sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Draco ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Harry. S'il te plaît, libère-moi. Laisse-moi te voir… Laisse-moi te toucher… Je t'en supplie !

- Qu'as-tu dit ? murmura harry en passant avec volupté une main baladeuse sur le torse de son amant.

- Je t'en supplie, répéta désespérément Harry.

Pendant un instant, Draco observa le corps qui lui était offert. Puis il fit un geste négligé vers les chevilles et les poignets. Les liens se défirent aussitôt. Draco arrache le bandeau.

Harry put enfin le contempler. Ses yeux si voraces… Ses lèvres si tentantes… Son corps si parfait…

Lorsque Draco croisa le regard brûlant d'envie de Harry, il sentit son propre membre réclamer de l'attention avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Mais avant qu'il put faire quoi que ce soit, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres et une langue vorace et juteuse vint caresser la sienne tandis que des mains expertes caressaient son dos.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.

- Harry, murmura Draco. Tourne-toi, mon amour…

L'Auror obéit docilement et se mit à quatre pattes devant l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci, sans plus de cérémonies, plaça son membre qui n'avait été jusqu'à présent que trop ignoré à l'entrée du fourreau de chair chaude où il s'enfouit en douceur, s'immobilisant lorsqu'il se resserait sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Ne me fait pas attendre, dit Harry qui cherchait déjà à s'empaller de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il lui effleura la prostate, Draco ammorça des va-et-viens, veillant soigneusement à ne pas blesser Harry. Il glissa alors une main sur le ventre de sa moitié avant de saisir son membre.

Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus soutenus et, enfin, dans un ultime spasme de plaisir, Harry se répendit dans un long cri sur les draps blancs. Draco, sentant l'anneau de chair se contracter viollement, se liberra en même temps que son amant, mêlant leurs noms criés sous la puissance du bonheur.

Harry et Draco retombèrent, épuisés, la respiration courte et saccadée, sur le lit.

L'ancien Mangemort prit l'Auror dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, durant ce qui leur parut une éternité.

Puis Harry bougea légèrement pour fixer Draco. Celui-ci avant fermé les yeux, le visage serain. Il semblait aussi paisible et heureux qu'un enfant endormi.

- Draco ? murmura Harry.

L'Ancien Mangemort ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Oui ?

- Quand… (Harry sembla hésiter légèrement) Quand tu disais que tu voulais me faire payer ce que j'avais fait… de quoi voulais-tu te venger ?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il attrapa l'une des mèches rebelles de Harry et la tortilla entre ses doigts. Harry crut voir une lueur de mélancollie dans ses yeux.

- De beaucoup de choses, dit-il lentement. D'avoir envoyé mon père croupir au fond d'un cachot… D'avoir détruit mon Maître et m'avoir ainsi condamné à une vie de paria…Et surtout…

Ses mots restèrent en suspend. Harry releva la tête pour mieux voir Draco.

- Et surtout_ quoi_ ?

Draco redressa à son tour la tête pour venir déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'Auror.

- Et surtout, reprit-il, de ne jamais m'avoir laissé t'aimer comme je t'ai aimé cette nuit.

Harry sourit et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ancien mangemort.

- C'était une erreur, dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Draco.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et, heureux et sereins, ils s'endormirent profondément.

-----------

C'est fini ? Oui. Mais pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui se passerait ensuite – Harry et Draco filleront-ils le parfait amour ou l'un d'eux trahira-t-il l'autre à cause de leurs vieilles rancœurs ? – je vous dirais que c'est à vous de décider. Faites votre choix.

C'est mon premier lemon. A force d'en lire, il fallait bien que je me lance… Votre avis me tient à cœur. Etait-ce bien ? Pas mal ? A revoir entièrement ? Trop court ? Pas assez décrit ? Mal fait ?

Bref, review qui peut !


End file.
